Barney's Night Before Christmas VHS 1999
FBI Warning * Federal law provides serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and videotapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Interpol Warning *International agreements and nation laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, videotapes and sound recording. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution or copyrighted motion pictures can result in serve criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has express its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Opening Logos * Lyrick Studios Opening Previews *The Wiggles: Wiggle Time ("Monkey Dance") Music Video Opening Logos (cont.) * Barney Home Video Opening Previews *Barney Buddies Club *Sing and Dance with Barney *Happy Holidays Love Barney Barney Home Video Bumper * Please stay tuned following this presentation for previews of other Barney Home Videos. Opening Titles * Barney Home Video * "Barney's Night Before Christmas" Ending Credits * Executive Producers: Dennis DeShazer, Sheryl Stamps Leach * Supervising Producer: Jim Rowley * Senior Producer & Director: Ben Vaughn * Producer: Jeff Gittle * Writer: Stephen White * Production Designer: Bob Lavallee * Coordinating Producer: Linda Houston * Music Director: Bob Singleton * Performance Director Penny Wilson * Educational Specialists: Mary Ann Dudko, Ph.D., Margie Larsen, M.Ed. * Cast ** Barney's Voice - Bob West ** Barney's Costume - David Joyner ** Baby Bop's Voice - Julie Johnson ** Baby Bop's Costume - Jeff Ayers ** B.J.'s Voice - Patty Wirtz ** B.J.'s Costume - Jeff Brooks ** Hannah - Marisa Kuers ** Keesha - Mera Baker ** Robert - Angel Velasco ** Stephen - Chase Gallatin ** Santa Claus - Frank Baker ** Mrs. Claus - Susan Largo ** Mom - Carolyn McCormick ** Dad - John Swasey ** Ballerina - Audrea Ulmer ** Choir Master - Larry Haron * Bell Choir: Austin Ball, Maurié Chandler, Monét Chandler, Sara Hickman, Jeffrey Hood, Adrianne Kangas * Carolers: Mona Baker, Bobby Butler, Lucien Douglas, Gilbert Gonzales, Lori Plumemr, Eirca Rhodes, Heidi Zeko * Production Manager: Charlotte Spivey * Associate Director: Eric Norberg * Stage Manager: Jena Atchison * Art Director: Elizabeth Sagan Velten * Wardrobe Designer: Lisa Odette Albertson * Lighting Designer: Ken Craig * Post Production Supervisor: Bob Dauber * Editors: McKee Smith, Vickie Sterling * Audio Director: David Boothe * Technical Operations Supervisor: Randy Breedlove * Technical Director: David Franks * Video Engineers: Bink Williams, James Johnspn * Videotape Operators: Dudley Asaff, James Young * Camera Operators: Larry Allen, Clay Armstrong, Dave Elendt, Bruce Harmon, Van Smalley * Production Audio: Ron Balentine * Production Audio Assistants: Malcolm Johnson, Brenda J. Galgan, Joel Zoch * Lighting Director: Lowry G. Perry * Best Boy Electric/Board Operator: Kelly Britt * Grip/Electric: Scott Fawley, Jim Fischer, Buck Hatcher, Jeffrey Jon, Ricky Long, David Lynn, Michael Mathews, Pavel Perebillo, Fred Rumsey, Joe Saba * Dolly Grip: John Knight * Set Dressers: Aggie Davis-Brooks, Vickers Black, Alan Fruth, Phil Shirey * Prop Master: Tim Thomaston * Shoppers: Melissa James, Stephanie Emery * Assistant Props: Tim McGarity, Tracy Poe * Storyboard Artist: Jimmy Ellis * Greenperson: Kelly Johnston Miller * Make-Up Design: Jeanie L. D'Iorio, Jimi White * Hair Stylists: Debra Hertel Haefling, Regina Rutherfrod * Additional Hair Stylist: Martha Beresford * Manager of Talent Services: Julie Hutchings * Manager of Music Services: Lisa Arbuckle Greif * Casting Directors: Lynn Ambrose Casting, Liz Lewis Casting * Assistant to the Performance Director & Dialogue Coach: Shelley C. Aubrey * Production Office Manager: Sue Shinn * Script Supervisor: Catherine Reynolds * Production Coordinator: Steven G. McAfee * Assistant Production Coordinator: Karen Gatewood * Set Construction: The Wolf Company, T.W. Design, Scenorgrafia * Art/Craft Coordinator: Amy Atherton * Assistant to Production Designer: Kimberly Greenough * Construction Coordinator: Dan Leonard * Carpenter: Scott Osborne, Will Hodges * Fire Effects: Rob Goodson * Wardrobe Shop Manager: Tom Jaekels, * Wadrobe Sewing: Traci Hutton, Jo Ann Boudereau * Wardrobe Assistant: Ken Weber * Wardrobe Assistant/Buyer: Michelle Gay McDaniel, Andrea Johnson * Costume Shop Manager/Snow EFX: David Cobb * Costume Shop Technicians/Snow EFX: Alan Elson, William McNully * Costume Assistants: Gilbert Gonzales, Michael McFarland, Denise Rohr * Costume Stitcher: Amelai Cleemns * Dialogue Editor: Debi Cornish * Sound Effects Editor: Don Clark * Re-Recording Mixer: Gary French * Post Production Audio Assistant: Craig Christain * Director of Production Services: Randy Dalton * Mgr. of Production Accountant: Debbie Cottle * Assistant Production Accountant: Beth Reed * Assistant to the Producers: Donna Ivers Harvey * Music Coordinator: Jonathan Smith * Original Song "Look into Santa's Book" by: Angelo Natalie * Original Song "Christmas is Our Favorite Time of Year" by: Joseph Phillips * Production Assistants Corey Jones, Halim Jabbour * Educational Research Staff: Lori Plummer, M.Ed., Heidi Zeko, M.Ed., Joy Starr * Set Teachers: Dianne Gillham * Children's Supervisor: Melissa Denton * Production Interns Jessica Gunter, Natalie Haas, Jake Warner * Animation and Video Effects by: The Stokes Group, Inc., Loren Soman Studios, Inc. Loren Soman, John Fulton, Todd Doane, Don Stokes, Amy Polk, Michelle Barbera, Hilary Christensen, Ilram Choi, David Peng, Devadas George, John O'Brien, John Harris, Kristy Clement * "I Love You" Lyrics By Lee Bernstein (BMI) Melody-Traditional · © 1983 Shimbarah Music (BMI) * Original Barney, Baby Bop and B.J. costumes By Irene Corey Design Associates * The names and characters Barney, Baby Bop and BJ, and the marching dino and children and the Barney and star logos are trademarks of the Lyons Partnership, L.P. Barney and BJ , and the marching dino and children and barney star logos are Reg. U.S. Pat. & Tm. Off. * Executive in Charge Richard C. Leach * "Barney and the Backyard Gang™" and "Barney & Friends®" were originally developed by Sheryl Leach Kathy Parker and Dennis DeShazer. * © 1999 Lyons Partnership, L.P All Rights Reserved. Closing Previews *Barney: Let's Play School! *Walk Around the Block with Barney *Barney: What a World We Share Closing Logos * Barney Home Video * Lyrick Studios Category:Lyrick Studios Category:1999 Category:Barney Home Video Category:VHS